


Distraction

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [24]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Distraction: a thing that prevents someone from giving full attention to something else.





	Distraction

"Stark." Stephen's voice wasn't angry, just exhausted and relieved.

"Yeah." Tony groaned as the droids began to remove the remaining bits of armor that hadn't been damaged. He turned to see Stephen giving him 'the look', and all he could manage was a half smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

Stephen shook his head and the droids backed away. 

"You could have called if you needed help -" Tony began in Stephen's distinctive drawl, then went silent as Stephen kissed his forehead. Piece by piece, Stephen pulled the armor from Tony's battered body, until he was left only wearing his tattered bodysuit. Somehow, his eyes never left Tony's and he could sense the pain in his lover's eyes went deeper than the physical injuries.

"It wasn't your fight, Stephen," he finally managed to mumble as Stephen drew him against his chest and pressed his lips into his hair, then lifted him carefully into his arms.

"I thought you understood that you are no longer alone, your battles are our battles. Even if it is something personal, something you feel responsible for, you are not responsible for everything that goes wrong on this planet." 

Tony tried to get his words to work, but as Stephen kissed the bruises and gashes away, he closed his eyes and let himself be distracted by the love he felt wrap around him, and soon he was fast asleep.


End file.
